My Grumpy Chef
by jeonnaa
Summary: HIATUS... Xiumin dan Kai hanyalah dua saudara yang mandiri dan mencoba hidup tenang hingga kedatangan dua orang manusia yang memberikan gangguan dalam kehidupannya yang tenang Hunkai/Sekai min/Xiuhan GS...
1. Chapter 1

MY LOVE A GRUMPY CHEF chapter 1

Cast Luhan Xiumin(GS)

Other cast cari sendiri

Genre : Romance comedy dll

Warning banyak TYPO menyerang hati hati dalam membaca... ratingnya aman untuk semua umur dan ini FF GS bukan yaoi

Kalo mau baca silahkan baca, klo enggak juga GPP...

 _...LUHAN X XIUMIN (GS)..._

Hujan semakin deras menguyur kota ginseng, dengan bermodalkan penerangan minim dari lampu jalan yang terhalang oleh derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur kota ini seorang gadis dengan pakaian kaos yang lebih besar dari ukuran badannya dipadukan dengan jins biru, dengan rambut gelombangnya yang tergerai dan basah oleh air hujan, saat ini sedang berteduh di halte menunggu bus yang kemungkinan kecil akan berhenti, karena sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Aiisshh...! kalau bukan karena Bekki membuat masalah, aku pasti tidak akan pulang selarut ini," maki gadis ini sambil sesekali melirik langit malam seoul yang sedang hujan dengan harapan hujan akan segera reda.

 _Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_ _  
_ _na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_ _  
_ _na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

"Yoboseyo..."

"..."

"Mwo?! Obatnya ada di laci nomor 3 eonni...!"

"..."

"Aigooo... bisa tolong panggilkan dokter Suho eon? Aku kan mengganti pembayaran dokter itu setelah sampai, aku terjebak hujan disin. Akan aku usahakan segera sampai rumah, bagaimanapun caranya,"

"..."

"Ne... gomawo eon,"

Wajah gadis ini mulai berubah, mimik wajahnya terlihat khawatir kegelisahannya mencapai puncak, hingga dia memutuskan untuk menerjang lebatnya guyuran hujan untuk segera sampai di rumah. Pikirannya sekarang hanya terfokus pada keadaan seseorang yang satu satunya dia ketahui memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

* * *

BRAAAK...

"Kau dima-" pintu dibuka paska olah gadis ini sesaat dia berhasil mencapai rumah dalam waktu 20 menit, dengan keadaan basah kuyup, namun bukan hal ini yang dia perdulikan tetapi seseorang yang saat ini berad di dalam rumah kecil yang baru saja dimasukinya sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya yang sedang kambuh, teriaknnya memanggil nama Kai, Lee Kai, namun gadis ini lebih suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan baby bear, hingga suara familiar terdengar olehnya...

"Tenanglah... Xiumin-ah, Kai sedang ditangani dokter Suho,"

"Tenang? Tenang eon bilang! Manabisa aku tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Keadaanmu yang seperti ini akan menambah beban Kai, biarkan dokter menanganinya dan berdoalah semoga alerginya ini tidak parah," sahut gadis didepannya menenangkan Lee Xiumin kakak perempuan dari Lee Kai, Zhang Yixing atao biasa dipanggil Lay saat ini tangannya mengelus pundak Xiumin berharap bisa menyalurkan ketenangan pada gadis keturunan Canada Cina. Air mata Xiumin terus mengalir tanpa mempedulikan betapa sembab dan bengkaknya wajang empunya saat ini.

"Hiks... tapi eon, apa yang membuat Kai alergi?," bisiknya disela sela tangisan

"Aku juga heran mengenai itu, tapi apa kau memberikan Sandwich gandum isi tuna untuk bekalnya?" tanya Lay lembut

Mata gadis ini langsung membuat menyadari keanehan dari perkataan Lay "Bahkan dirumah ini tidak ada makanan yang mengandung Gluten, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dari siapa dia mendapat makanan itu?" sahut Xiumin dengan nada heraqnnya"Kita bisa mengetahuinya setelah Kai bangun Xiumin-ssi,"

Sadar akan keadaannya akhir akhir tidak terlalu memberi perhatian lebih pada adiknya dikarenakan banyaknya tugas kuliah dan jam kerja part time lah yang memaksanya kurang memberi perhatian lebih bagi Kai, namun hal ini juga demi kebaikannya Xiumin harus bekerja untuk menghidupi adik dan dirinya sendiri meskipun dalam hal pendidikan dua kakak beradik ini sudah bebas dari masalah uang karena berkat otak jeniusnya dan prestasi lain dibidang non akademik, mereka dengan mudah mendapatkan beasiswa.

* * *

Pukul 07.30

"Ugh... eon" bisik lemah seseorang membangunkan Xiumin yang baru 3 jam tertidur, merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalanya Xiumin langsung mendongak menyadari adik tercintanya telah bangun, dengan wajah khas orang sakit.

"Eon, apa yang terjadi pada ku? Kenapa akumerasa sangat lemas?" tanyanya dengan suara lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya, sambil menengok kesamping tepatnya jam weker panda miliknya sambil menunggu jawaban dari noona-nya. Xiumin hanya menatap datar wajah adiknya sambil berdiri dari kursi menyentuh dari Kai.

"Kenapa eonni diam saja! Tunggu ini sudah setengah delapan, aku harus sekolah! eonni juga harus kekampus kan?" pekiknya sambil berusaha bangun namun ditahan oleh Xiumin, dengan tampang polosnya Kai mencoba meminta penjelasan, namun nihil Xiumin malah melenggang keluar kamar tanpa memberikan sepatah kata hingga terdengar ... KLEK...

Menyadari sesuatu yang aneh baru saja didengarnya Kai membulatkan mata pandanya sambil bergegas menuju pintu yang ternyata ... "Eonniiii! Kenapa mengunciku! Aku harus kesekolah! Hari ini aku ada ujian dance," teriaknya dari dalam kamar, yang tentu saja bisa terdengar jelas oleh Xiumin yang saat ini berada di dapun berkutat dengan beberapa alat masak untuk membuat bubur. Hal ini sudah biasa bagiya mendengar Kai berteriak setelah alerginya kambuh, bukannya dia gila TENTU BUKAN melainkan, sangat mengkhawatirkan Xiumin, pasti dia akan berkorban tidak masuk kuliah dan tidak akan masuk kerja selama 3 hari hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Kai benar benar baik, hal ini akan membuat Xiumin menerima kemarahan dari nyonya Kim Heesica mama Tao yang seperti nenek sihir jika marah, meskipun begitu nyonya ini sangat menyayangi Kai dan Xiumin dia mengenal baik dua bersaudara ini sejak mereka berada di panti.

Dua mangkuk bubur berada di atas meja makan dengan disampingnya sekotak Sandwich gandum isi tuna setia berada disampingnya. Sekarnga Xiumin melenggang menuju kamar Kai untuk menyuruhnya makan. "Eoonn! Kenapa kau mnegunciku?!" rengeknya namun tidak ditanggapi Xiumin, dan malah menuju meja makan dengan Kai yang mengekor dibelakangnya tetap dengan berbagai rengekan keluar dari mulutnya, hingga berhenti dengan sendirinya sesaat setelah melihat kotak bekal yang dia bawa kemarin. Xiumin hanya memberikan Kai dan suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Ehem... umm... ini, ini bukan milikku, ini milik temanku," bisik Kai sambil sedikit menjauhkan kotak bekal dari nya seolah kotak itu benda menjijikkan.

"Aku tahu," sahut singkat Xiumin yang saat ini sudah menyendok bubur miliknya,"

"Umm.. tap-tapi... BRAAAAK kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh beruang manis terjungkal kebelakang sesaat setelah empunya mendorongnya paksa dan menuju kakaknya sambil terus menerus meminta maaf hingga membuat Xiumin risih

"Jelaskan,"

"Aku membantu temanku menghabiskan bekalnya," namun mimik tidak percaya terlihat jelas dari Xiumin, pasalnya Kai adalah anak jenius manamungkin dia akan melakukan itu saat dia tau gluten berbahaya baginya. Namun kenyataan berkata lain...

"Aku... maafkan aku eoonni... aku menggantikan Tao memakan itu, kemarin Sehun memaksanya padahal dia tahu Tao sangat membenci itu, dia akan teringat hyungnya yang pergi. dan... dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan sahabatku diperlakukan seperti itu eon,"

"Kenapa kau tidak memukulnya, bukankah kau suka berkelahi,"

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu, bukankah Lee Sehun adalah anak paman Jinki," jelas Kai, membuat Xiumin mengingat siapa Lee Sehun... dan BINGOOOO... Lee Sehun adalah anak dari Lee Jinki dan Kim Kibum, salah satu donatur terbesar di XOXO high school, namun yang menjadi heran setahu Xiumin keluarga Lee sangat baik , Xiumin mengenalnya karena keluarga ini pernah menawarinya untuk diangkat anak dan disekolahkan di luar karena sangat kagum dengan otak Xiumin.

"Baiklah... aku akan membantumu masalah ini. Sungguh aneh... degan otak yang kau miliki, tindakan yang kau lakukan sangat tidak mencerminkan hal itu," kata Xiumin sebelum menuju depan TV. "Gomawo eonni .. kau yang terbaik!"

* * *

TBC or END Terimakasih sebelumnya yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejaknya... maaf sebelumnya... ini sudah d perbaiki untuk nama dan alurnya...


	2. Chapter 2

MY LOVE A GRUMPY CHEF

Cast Luhan Xiumin(GS) + Hunkai

Genre : Romance comedy dll

Warning banyak TYPO ... ratingnya aman untuk semua umur dan ini FF GS bukan yaoi

Kalo mau baca silahkan baca, klo enggak juga GPP...

Jangan lupan tinggalkan jejak untuk penulis gaje ini... terimakasih

DAN JANGAN COPAS YAA...

 _...LUHAN X XIUMIN (GS)..._

Pagi pertama untuk Xiumin pergi ke tempat kerja setelah kejadian yang menimpa Kai 3 hari sebelumnya.

Hari pertama untuk masuk kerja

Hari dimana Xiumin menmui beberapa pelanggan yang sedikit nakal

Hari pertama Xiumin harus mendapat bentakan dari sang pemilik

Hari dimana Xiumin akan menyelesaikan masalah Kai dengan keluarga Oh

Hari dimana Xiumin harus masuk Kuliah

Hari dimana Xiumin harus mengantar si cerewet Bekki ke kebun rusa, tanpa tahu apa tujuannya

Hari yang tidak pernah Xiumin duga sebelumnya

Langkah kaki dan suara tawa gadis kecil itulah yang terdengar pada siang hari ini dalam resto bernuansa warna merah emas yang dipintunya bertuliskan gold room. Terlihat disana seorang wanita dan lelaki paruh baya, di sampingnya duduk anak laki laki lebih muda dan seorang anak perempuan manis yang terlihat sedang bercanda.

"Maaf nenek sihir ini mengganggu kalian," sahut tenang seseorang dari depan pintu ruangan. Terlihat disana berdiri Xiumin, Kai dan Nyonya Kim.

"Kukira anakmu tidak pernah mengidap penyakit," jelas Kibum

"Mian nyonya... yang alergi itu Kai" kalimatnya dipotong oleh gaya bicara nyonya Kim "Dan ingat ini Kibum! Jika sampai aku mendengar sesuatu lagi terjadi pada Kai maupun anakku, jangan harap aku akan melepaskan pangeran Sehun ini," dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya dan diakhiri dengan tatapan cinta untuk Sehun yang hanya bisa diam menatap makanannya.

"Cepat kalian berdua saling bersalaman," seru Hesica

"Maaf nyonya, Sehun tidak memiliki sahah denganku. Seharusnya jika ingin minta maaf, dia harus meminta maaf pada Kai dan Tao, dan hanya sekedar mengingatkan, jika Tao memiliki trauma yang sangat parah pada gegenya, hingga dia membenci semua yang mengingatkannya pada gegenya," sahut tegas Xiumin

"Tenang saja Xiu sayang, aku pastikan Sehun akan melakukannya. Kau benar benar anak baik, apa tawaranku tidak menerik untukmu?" Xiumin tau apa yang dimaksud nyonya Kim ini, taewaran yang dimaksud adalah tawaran menjadi anak angkat mereka, tapi Xiumin yang memang sangat mandiri terus saja menolak tawaran itu "Maaf nyonya, aku akan berusaha sendiri untuk hidupku dengan adikku, anda sangat baik nyonya. Aku permisi dulu,"Kini tatapannya beralih pada nyonya Heechica

"Kudengar "dia" akan kembali kekorea dalam minggu ini?"

"Kau benar, aku sagat merindukan si pembuat onar itu."

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar mendengar berbagai keluhanmu untu 2 makluk mengerikan, kali ini aku akan membiarkannya tinggal bersamamu,"

"Tentu saja! Dia memang anak kandungk. Kau saja yang sangat ngidam padanya hingga pangeran esmu ini mirip dengan anakku"

* * *

"Kaaaiii...! Eonnie berangkat duluuu! Jangan lupa sarapan, kau hari ini akan berlomba, dan aku tidak mau mendengarmu kalah karena kelaparan ingat itu, dan tolong jemur semua pakaian di belakang," terikan menggema di seluruh rumah kecil milik Xiumin dan Kai, namun yang diteriaki malah melanjutkan kegiatan hibernasinya, hitung hitung menghemat energi untuk lomba dance nanti demi semua koleksi pororo dan makanan coklatnya, dan keberlangsungan hibernasinya Kai sangat membenci suara yang bersumber dari pintu apartemen... TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Arrrghh... iya! Iya! Jika sampai pitunya rusa aku akan membunuhmu! "Dengan langkah gontai Kai menuju sumber suara yang sangat menyebalkan, pikirkan tentang seseorang yang dengan santain ya sepagi ini menggedor pintu rumah seseorang dengan brutalnya,

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAAH!"

"Um.. Ka – Kai..." suara familiar bagi kai namun sangat menyebalkan juga untuknya

"Kau! Kenapa kau kesini? Ingin meracuniku lagi? Atau ingin membuat Tao trauma?!" bentak Kai yang sudah 100% sadar, seseorang yang melihat itu loangsung diam tidak berkutik mendengar bentakan dari seorang Kai yang ternyata sangat menakutkan jikamarah pada seseorang

"Ak – aku... minta maaf,"

"Minta maaf? Tunggu sepertinya aku masih bermimpi, bagaimana bisa seorang Oh SEHUN MEMINTA MAAF DAN MENYADARI KESALAHANNYA! Omooo... apa alergiku sudah sangat parah hingga menyerang syaraf?" sahut kai

"Aku benar benar minta maaf Kai,"

".."

"Kai"

"..." masih diam tak bergemin hingga suara lebih kecil menyadarkannya dari lamunannya untuk membunuh Oh sehun

"Eonnii..."

"Eh? i... iya adik kecil?"

"Eonniii... oppa bersalah dan tadi sebelum kesini oppa minta maaf pada Tao oppa juga, apa eonni mau memaafkan oppa?" sahut lirih gadis yang berdiri dibelakang kaki oh sehun,

'siapa anak ini? Mereka mirip'

"Eonnii... Irene mewakili oppa untuk meminta maaf jika eonni masih marah, jika ... Hiks... oppa... hiks... tidak dimaafkan oppa akan diusir dari rumaaah... hiks..."

"Eh... eh... baiklah baiklah... eonni akan memanafkan oppamu, tapi dia harus berjanji tidak mengganggu kami lagi,"

"NEEE...! OPPAAA... BERJANJIKAN!" pekik gadis bernama Irene yang masih dengan muka penih airmata

" Ne.. terimakasih Kai,"

"Eoniii... sangat manis dan baik, kenapa tidak pacaran saja dengan oppa?"wajah kai seketika memerah, bukannya malu tapi malah marah, sebenarnya Keluarga Oh berasal dari dunia manusia atau dunia alien sih, baru juga minta maaf malah meminta hal lain

Tbc...comment ya... makasih


	3. Chapter 3

MY LOVE A GRUMPY CHEF chapter 3

Cast Luhan Xiumin(GS)

Genre : Romance comedy dll

Warning banyak TYPO menyerang hati hati dalam membaca... ratingnya aman untuk semua umur dan ini FF GS bukan yaoi

Kalo mau baca silahkan baca, klo enggak juga GPP...

Jangan lupan tinggalkan jejak untuk penulis gaje ini... terimakasih

Panas hari ini sangat terik bahkan bisa mengeringkan pakaian dengan sekejap. Entah ini musim panas atau apa, yang pasti baru sebulan lalu turun hujan deras.

Hari ini kediaman Lee bersaudara ini sedikit sunyi, hari ini Xiumin sangat sibuk sebagi panitia penyambutan tamu universitas dari Canada, kenapa harus Xiumin? Karena dengan sangat baik dan tidak tahu dirinya salah satu temannya sejurusan Shin Jimin mendaftarkan namanya sebagai kandidat penyambutan sebagai koordinator acara, setidaknya dia tidak hatus menjadi guide para tamu undangan.

"Haaah... hari ini aku ada kompetisi lagi," desah gadis beruang yang saat ini tengah bermalas malasan di sofa ruang tamu, memang hari ini Kai tidak perlu masuk sekolah terlalu cepat karena _Xoxo High School_ sedang mendapat giliran sebagai tempat untuk mengadakan dance competition dan Kai sebagai salah satu pesertanya. Istirahatnya yang damai setelah kerja keras dalam melakukan latihan adalah bagian paling penting bagi Kai, jika sampai ada yang mengganggunya berarti itu menantang Kai untuk berke-

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

-lahi

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Iyaaa! Bisakah kau bersabar sedikiiiit!" teriaknya berharap si pengetok pintu berhenti menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Yaaaa, panda kurus jika kau mencari masalah denganku, kau salah waktu karena aku dalam keadaan yang buruk untuk sekedar berbaik hari pada seekor – Sehun, Tao?" matanya terbelalak begitu melihat seorang berkulit albino dan panda jadi jadian berada didepan rumahnya, dengan tampang memelas dan terlihat beberapa koper besar berada di sekelilingnya.

"Beaaaar...!" seru orang yang bernama Sehun sekaligus yang kita ketahui sebagai anak Kim Hessica "Biarkan aku menginap disini selama beberapa hari," serunya seraya berjongkok didepan kaki Kai yang masih syok, pertama darimana dia tau panggilan kecil yang sangat dikhususkan oleh Xiumin padanya, kedua bagaimana bisa seekor panda bersama seekor serigala berdiri didepan rumahnya sekarang dan yang paling penting adalah "menginap" apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau diam... kuanggap iya, baiklah terimakasih aku janji akan membantu membersihkan rumah dan apapun. Yang terpenting anak buahku dan aku tidak akan pernah mengganggun kalian lagi" tanpa menunggu protes dari empunya rumah lelaki berkulit albino ini langsung menerjang masuk.

Kini tatapan tajam nan menusuk yang berusaha dilempar Kai pada Tao berhasil membuat peraih medali emas wushu tingkat internasional ini tertunduk dengan gumaman lirih mengikutinya.

"Kai, aku tidak mungkin membawanya kerumahku. Kau tahukan aku bisa berakhir mengerikan jika membawa serigala kelaparan yang baru 1 jam berada dirumahku membuat isi kulkasku kosong,"

"Hei! Kau, kenapa kau tiba tiba datang dan membawa barang sebanyak ini?" sahut kai menendang koper koper Sehun yang tertata rapi disamping empunya

"Baiklah, sebelumnya kita sudah berteman bukan,"sahut Sehun yang hanya dibalas tatapan tak percaya dari kai, apakah Sehun ini tidak punya malu atu tidak pernah diajari sopan santun "Jadi, aku harus pindah karena kakakku akan segera pulang dari Canada"

"Kenapa harus pindah?" sahut Kai

"Aku disuruh pindah,"

"Jadi nyonya Hessica memiliki 2 putra dan 1 putri?" kini giliran Tao

"Iya,"

"Jadi kenapa kau disuruh pindah dan oleh siapa?" Kai mengembalikan topik pembicaraan yang dianggapnya sudah sedikit melenceng

"Uhuk... uhuk... aduh, to – tolong ambilkan aku air uhuk uhuk... arrghh, dan makanan," Kai berdecih melihat tingkah luarbiasa menyebalkan seorang pangeran Xoxo, tanpa menunggu ocehan tidak berguna lain dari Sehun, Kai langsung melesat kedapur untuk mengambilkan sedikit cemilan sisa

"Jadi? Kau datang tidak hanya untuk makan disinikan? Kupikir kau tadi akan menjelskan masalahnya? Atau aku dengan senang hati menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini," sahut tajam Kai setelah melihat pangeran Xoxo itu memakan camilan dengan sangat rakus mirip srigala kelapparan.

"Uh? Oh... maaf, begini singkat saja. Aku kesini karena disuruh pindah oleh umma,"

"pindah? Kau yakin? Kau bilang padaku kau membenci kakak rusa mu sehingga kau kabur," sahut enteng Tao menatap Sehun tajam seakan merasa marah karena alasan yang berbeda diberikan pada kai oleh sehun.

"Mak... maksudku, aku memang membenci tapi aku juga disuruh! I – ini aku bawa surat yang telah ditandatangani oleh umma," Sehun segera menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kai yang hanyha dibalas dengan ernyitan aneh

"Aiiish... menyebalkan, eonni pasti akan menyetujuinya, jadi percuma kalau aku mengusirmu. Tapi aku punya peraturan disini," Kai mengambil selembar Kertas dari salah satu kamar di rumahnya, yang tidak lain kamar Xiumin.. dasar kai yang memang pelit dan perhitungan pada sesuatu sekecil apapun, dia tidak mau rugi untuk menggunakan kertas miliknya. Kai menuliskan sesuatu dan jangan lupakan perangko kecil di tangan kirinya dan tidak lain adalah milik Xiumin juga, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun

 _Peraturan dalam rumah keluarga Lee_

 _Saya yang bertandatangan dibawah ini menyatakan menerima dengan penuh keikhlasan apapun peraturan yang dibuat oleh keluarga Lee (Lee Xiumin dan Lee Kai) jika saya melanggar maka saya akan mendapatkan denda sebesar 5juta won_

 _Dilarang masuk ruangan kamar sembarangan_

 _Ikut membersihkan seluruh ruangan_

 _Dilarang mengotori ruangan_

 _Dilarang membawa orang asing_

 _Mengambil makanan di kulkas_

 _Dilarang berisik_

 _Dilarang masuk ruangan disamping kamar Kai_

 _HARUS MEMBAYAR UANG SEWA DAN UANG MAKAN SELAMA NUMPANG_

 _Harus hemat listrik dan air atau kau mau ikut membayar maka akan dipertimbangkan_

 _Dilarang keluar masuk rumah menggunakan pintu utama dan harus menggunakan pintu disamping rumah karena kau akan tinggal di loteng_

 _Dilarang mengatakan peraturan ini pada siapapun_

 _Dilarang merusak barang dirumah ini, jika merusak harus ganti rugi_

 _Menurut pada semua yang dikatakan pemilik ruma terutama Kai_

 _Dilarang mengganggu Tao_

 _Dilarang menyukai pemilik rumah_

 _NB: peraturan lain akan menyusul_

"Heiii! Apa apaan ini? Peraturan no 8 itu sama saja aku menyewa apartemen sendiri – KALAU TIDAK MAU LUPAKAN NIATKU UNTUK MENAMPUNGMU (sahutan cukup halus dari sang pemilik rumah)– baiklah! Baiklah! Tunggu kau pikir aku akan menyukaimu?" kekeh sehun meremehkan

"Tidak, itu hanya antisipasi," sahut Kai cuek, lagipula siapa orang yang berharap disukai oleh serigala albino seperti dia? Ok... Kai bukan termasuk dalam sekumpulan gadis yang dengan senang hati bersorak menyebutkan nama Sehun, mungkin dia termasuk gadis yang menjadi haters

"Sehun, jika kau tahu bagaimana Kai saat berdandan pasti kau akan menyukainya," sahut Tao

"Cih... kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyukainya?"

"Sudah, bahkan aku sudah mengatakannya dan ditolak, asal kau tahu Minho, Mark, Moonkyu sunbae dan hobae ki – TAO INGATKAN AKU UNTUK MENYELINAP KE RUMAHMU DAN MEMBAKAR SEMUA BONEKA PANDAMU OH! JANGAN LUPAKAN TONGKAT WUSHU, JIKA KAU MASIH BANYAK BICARA," tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa yang barusaja bicara

"Ehum... maaf," hanya itu yang bisa Tao ucapkan mengingat kekejamar sang berung coklat

* * *

"Mini...! ah Profesor," membungkuk singkat "Maaf aku datang dengan tidak sopan Profesor, tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan," teriak seorang gadis dengan mata owl menghampiri Xiumin dan Profesor

"Apa itu?" tanya Profesor

"Begini... salah satu panitia yang bertugas untuk menjadi guide, penyakit pnemutoraxnya kambuh dan hari ini dia sedang dirawat di Soul hospital, sepertinya kambuhnya sangat parah dan menurut informasi dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kepanitiaan ini," sahut gadis itu menatap sedih

"Aigooo... semoga dia cept sembuh," pekik Xiumin

"Kuharap juga begitu, tapi aku juga berharap kau mau menggantikannya untuk menjadi salah satu pendamping dari kampus kita," seru gadis bermata kodok

"Kyungsoo jangan bercanda seperti ini... ha... ha... haa... Profesor lihat? Teman baruku ini sangat lucukan... bagaimana bisa dia bilang begitu, lagipula aku punya pekerjaan diluar dan tidak mungkin jika aku harus tidak masuk kerjakan hahaha... kau sangat lucu Kyungiee...," tawanya sambil sesekali menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, namun tawanya menjadi pelan seketika Profesor menyodorkan secarik surat, yang kemudian dibaca Xiumin

"Apa ini?"

"Kami sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu, dan kau tidak perlu bolos kerja untuk hal ini,"

"Tapi..." sanggah Xiumin namun dipotong oleh profesor itu "aku ada rapat, dan Kyungsoo tolong atasi Xiumin, oh! Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menyampaikan berita ini padamu ternyata Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya,"

"N... nee...,"

* * *

"Namanya Leonardo Kim, kudengar dia keturunan korea cina. Sepertinya bahasa cinamu yang sudah lama tidur itu bisa kau gunakan," seru Kyungsoo

"Haaah... terimakasih kuharap bukan kau yang mengajukan namaku,"

"Tentu saja bukan, yang mengajukan namamu itu Minho oppa," mata Xiumin terbelalak mendengar nama Minho yang tidak lain adalah kakak kandung Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih," jawab Xiumin datar

"Bekkiiii! Tuungguuu! Kim Baekhyuuunn aku bilang jangan terlalu cepat!" seru Xiumin tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang sekitar pasalnya saat ini 2 gadis mungil ini tengah berada di bandara, lebih tepatnya menunggu seseorang yang sangat penting bagi Baekhyun.

"Ayooo... eoonn, sebentar lagi pesawatnya sampai," seru Baekhyun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Xiumin yang masih kelelahan akibat mengejar Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi kau bilang? Bahkan kita datang 2 jam sebelum pesawat itu sampai.. bagaimana bisa kita terlambat," endus Xiumin yang tidak terima ditari secara brutal oleh Baekhyun

...

"Kenapa lama sekali sih," gumamnya kesal yang masih bisa didengar oleh Xiumin, yang seketika dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam oleh Xiumin.

"Benar lama sekali hingga kita berangkat 2 jam sebelum pesawat datang, nona Kim," mendengar penuturan Xiumin, Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit... ya hanya sedikiiiit sekali bersalah hanya memberikan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu," dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

...

BRUUUK...

"Aigooo... bagaimana aku menghadiri rapat," seru Xiumin menyadari bajunya, lebih tepatnya baju kepanitiaannya telah ternodai oleh juice laknat seorang pemuda didepannya

"Sorry... are you ok?"

' _Bukan orang korea? Haaah...'_ "I'm fine"

"Hey...! What are you doing there?" seru seseorang bermata angry bird yang menumpahinya minuman "Quickly, we have 180 minutes for go to Hotel," seru seseorang dari belakang Xiumin

Namun entah memang ini hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Xiumin, ataukah... aaarrgghh entahlang yang pasti saat ini dia sedang sangat menahan amarahnya, pada seseorang yang barusaja menubrtuknya dengan hadiah saus pada baju kepanitiaannya

BRUUUK...

"Astagaaaa... HARI APA INIII!"

"Mian... aku tidak sengaja noona..." seru salah seorang darinya.

"maaf? Yaampun... apa kau teman dari orang tadi?" menunjuk seseorag yang tidak lama tadi memberinya hadiah juice di baju, mereka mengguk sekilas dan...

"Noona...Kenapa kau menyalahkan temanku? Dia sudah minta maaf,"saat ini seseorang lain bertubuh tak kalah tinggi dengan babyfacenya mendekati Xiumin

"Bukankah dia jalan dengan mengangkat tefon!" seru Xiumin tak kalah

"Kau juga tidak memandang jalan,"

"Argghh... terserah minggir," seru Xiumin berusaha menyingkirkan 2 orang didepannya dan segera berjalan lurus.

TBC...


End file.
